Self-service terminals (SSTs) may include a coin accepter. The coin accepter may be oriented such that a coin chute is exposed to liquids. The liquids may include rain and snow as well as beverages or other liquids that a user may spill on the SST. The coin chute may include a large opening that will allow multiple coins to be deposited at once, sometimes referred to as bulk coin entry. In other embodiments the coin chute may have an opening that allows for a single coin to be deposited at a time.
The opening, whether large or small, may allow liquids to enter the SST. The liquids are bad for the SST because they may cause rust or other corrosion within the SST. In addition, the liquids may cause electrical shorts or otherwise damage electrical components of the SST.